The Reunion A Janto Fanfiction
by MessusMoony14
Summary: Ok basically this is what I think it would be like if Ianto Jones came back to life. The setting is in a Mansion in California in an alternate universe. Characters from differently fandoms and films have come here. Falling through rifts and portals. With no idea how they got there. (Let me know what you think in the comments. I apologize for spelling )


**T** **HE** **R** **EUNION**

 **Ok basically this is what I think it would be like if Ianto Jones came back to life. The setting is in a Mansion in California in an alternate universe. Characters from differently fandoms and films have come here. Falling through rifts and portals. With no idea how they got there.**

 **( On my note I Love Janto to pieces so let me know what you think in the comments. I apologise for my spelling and grammar, as English was never my good point)**

 **Captain Jack Harkness** was sat in the living room. He was dressed in his normal shirt, trousers, Belt and suspenders. His coat lay on the sofa beside him. He was enjoying the peace. The day had been quiet, not a lot happening. Unknown to him, his day was about to get shaken up.

 **The corridor outside the living room.**

 **Ianto Jones** shut his eyes for what he believed to be the last time, clinging to Jack. He felt like he was falling. Is this death? Endless falling? His eyes snapped open again once he landed on a hard wooden floor, taking in a deep gasp. Tears spilled down his cheeks as he lay there, momentarily paralyzed. He thought death was supposed to be nothing but darkness?

 **Back to the Living room.**

Jack stood up sharply hearing someone crash on to the floor. He pulled his gun from pocket and cocked it. He wasn't sure what he had heard. People landed here all the time but it seemed quiet too quiet. Ianto couldn't help but weep softly, fear of and confusion taking over. He reached up and wiped at his eyes, thinking of his last words with Jack, and his last words with his sister. Jack slowly walked into the hallway. He kept gun lowered but ready. " Hello?" He called from the doorway of the living room still unseen. " Am I dead?" Ianto croaked softly, hearing a familiar voice, not able to place it. His head was completely jumbled.

Jack walked into the hallway " I don't thi-" He stopped seeing Ianto. " Ianto?" he said not able to believe what he was seeing. " Jack? " More tears fell down Ianto's cheeks. " But I— " He let out a choked sob. Jack looked at him , his eyes slightly tearing up. " y-you.. Died..." He said shakily. He struggled to keep calm. Ianto got to his feet, steadying himself against the wall. The cut on his cheek had begun bleeding again. " What happened, Jack?" He looked at him with an expression that would break anyone's heart. **J** " to you?... You were .. Killed. By the poisoned air... Well... I thought you were... " Jack replied looking at Ianto , his eyes meeting his. " I thought I was dead too. What is this place? Why am I not dead?" Ianto questioned, not moving any closer to Jack. "This is a mansion ... In an alternate universe somewhere in California..." Jack said lightly not want to answer his other question.

" America?" Ianto asked pushing off the wall a little, trying to regain his bearings. Jacknodded " Yeah..."America" Ianto wiped his eyes, looking down at the ground. " You fit right in then. How do I get home? Or will I just go back to being dead?"

" We can't get home.. None of us can .. And as for you... I don't know " Jack replied in a low voice. When Ianto had died his entire world had gone with him.

 **Captain John Hart** walked into the corridor, seeing his 'husband' and his 'husband's boyfriend. "Oh, eye-candy's alive. Did you wish really _really_ hard, Jacky?" He teased playfully.

He turned his head to look at John. Of course he's here too. "What do I do? Is there anything here for me?" Ianto asked Jack. The other man hadn't made any attempts to get closer to him.

Captain Jack Harkness looked at John " Don't start " he said moving slightly closer to Ianto.

"Oh, no worries. I'll leave you to your boy toy. Wouldn't want to get in between you and someone you actually like." John said looking at Jack.

( Up to Ianto's arrival Jack and him had been having a sort of relationship again like the two weeks in the time loop which was more like five years but recently the had hit a rough patch and had split... Again)

Ianto watched John, his expression still a pained one.

" I said don't start " Jack growled. He still didn't believe Ianto was stood in the hall way.

"Fine, fine." John rolled his eyes and turned to Ianto. "Good to see you on your feet again, eye-candy." He smiled. Ianto nodded at him. " Thank you.." He muttered, holding his side. He had landed weird, and ended up elbowing himself.

Jack looked at Ianto. He was still replaying the scene of his death in his head. How it felt to have Ianto taken from him. The feeling of him die in Jacks arms his looked back at Jack. He was still confused as to why he was alive. He had been okay with death, his only regret having to leave Jack. John reached up and kissed Jack and turned to leave. He looked at John the back at The man he had wretched from his life. Ianto let out a small breath "What do I do now?" He asked. " Is there Torchwood here?"

When John had kissed Jack, Jack hadn't kissed back. John's heart broke a little more. He looked at the ground as he walked away.

" Enjoy your time here.. And no it's just me " Jack replied simply.

Ianto gave him a half smile " Just you and me? "

" Well yes... Well there's me , you… and John"

" Yeah, him too.."

" But from... Our team... There's just .. Me and you.."

Oh.." Ianto was slowly accepting the fact that he was still alive, and in a different universe. He guessed it was better than being looked at Ianto straight in the eyes. He moved slowly closer to him. He pulled Ianto his tight embrace. Ianto melted into Jack's arms like he always did. Ianto rested his forehead against Jacks shoulder briefly before looking up at him. Jack moved a hand to the back of Ianto's neck. He gently pulled the other man's head closer to his own. He kissed him softly. Ianto kissed back , he had thought that he would never see Jack the broke this kiss and rested his forehead against Ianto's, looking deep into his eyes.

 **And this is as far as I got. I then I got writers block.**


End file.
